Role
by Victoria G
Summary: A companion piece for 'Liar', written by request. A rather lemon-y one shot again.


**Title:** Liar II: Role  
**Author: **Victoria G.  
**Rating:** Very Strong M, for subject matter. A darker lemon... a blood orange maybe.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.  
**A/N:** Thanks to all who gave feedback. Written at the request of Phantom V.

**Liar, Part II: ****Role.**

You act for me, don't you? I know you're not helpless Minako, you never have been…you let me make you this way. You're kneeling perfectly still while the rope loops and passes, binding thighs to calves and arms behind your back. We've never used rope before, nothing beyond wrists and ankles. The tying is an act in itself, a ritual and I'm familiar with ritual, with staging. It takes time and the time… it's the thing that's getting to you. You're not a patient person, but I have patience enough for the both of us. Each moment is a decision, a slow voluntary loss of freedom, and the discomfort of this position, it only adds to wholeness of your surrender. Heavy silence interrupted only by breath, mostly your own because it shakes and mine stays steady… like your hands and mine, same thing. I can see it in your muscles, how nervous you are because it's gathering beneath your skin, in your throat… this scares you as much as it excites you, maybe a little more than it excites you. It's a bit much how incredibly attractive I find you when you're like this… when you're afraid and wanting at the same time, afraid of wanting something like this… afraid of wanting me when I'm like this… afraid to be so completely at my mercy. I've stripped you of your clothes and now your choice... and you're absolutely mine in every way.

I know what you feel my love, it's woven itself into the blue of your eyes and it brightens when you look at me. I know that I feel it too, but I can hide these things better than you can. If I told you would it ruin us? Could I lovingly tear you apart? If I made love to you, if I let you see me that way, so differently, would you be able to see me _this_ way again? I need this and I don't know if you do. I can love you and want these things from you, but can you love me and still accept them from me? If you knew how I feel, would you want something different? Would you let me push you beyond where you're comfortable or would the imbalance start to grate on you? Could we have both? I don't know the answers to these questions, but it is the only thing that frightens me about us.

I was too sweet with you last time and I wonder if you felt it...felt it when I kissed you. It was indulgent of me to touch you like a lover, even under pretense. It was outside my role.

I close my eyes curling my body around yours. Bound hands press into my stomach as I place my arms on either side of your head. I'm sure you can feel what I'm wearing brush against you as I bite your shoulder… but I have no intention of letting you have it yet. I intend to punish you first. You were late and the upper hand must be maintained.

"You made me wait today Minako." It is said beside your ear and you shiver.

You close your eyes… you're worried, always so adorably concerned. The way you're holding your lip, what's inside that gesture… it's luscious.

Hands fit over breasts, using them to sit your body upright. Your balance is gone, but you can lift yourself, bending at the waist. That's close to all you can do, but it's more than some could… even though you're slender, you're strong. Your arms are pulled back, shoulders rolled back. You shudder as much as the rope allows when I drag my nails over your ribs. I come around, in front of you and sit back against the headboard, making myself comfortable beside you. My hand covers my lips as I take you in. A moment… to contemplate the lines of arms tight against your sides, the contrast of the rope against the pale skin of your legs, the artistry of the knots themselves…staging. Your chest is soft, feminine curves…sensitive skin appealingly presented. You know I'm looking and you're just starting to pink because you can't hide yourself... I know what that does to you, even still. I draw you over me, position you so you're straddling my extended legs. You watch my hands sliding down your quivering stomach to the knots on the outside of your legs, slowly, smoothly, pulling them outward, making you sink down against what I wore for this purpose...because I imagined you where and how you are now, because I spend too much time imagining things like this, planning. Your head drops, chest rising and falling a bit quicker.

Your breathing is so rough tonight love… and I wonder where you are. I wonder if we're reaching the limit of what your fear allows, but you know how to stop this and you haven't tried… the word we chose has never crossed your lips. I can't show you mercy tonight… there has to be a line.

"What time did I ask you to come?" I whisper calmly… trailing fingers along your neck, feeling your pulse tapping so strongly… as though it's fighting me or trying to reach me, both. It's as conflicted as you are. I lift your chin and my hips just slightly.

The expression on your face... a bit of defiance? You don't like talking when we're together like this, which is a departure from your day-to-day behavior. I like to make you because I like that bit of defiance. "Nine"… the tremor in this one word.

As deep into this as we get, I would never gag you because it would deprive me. Your sounds are incredible, the broken pleas… you can't hide anything in your voice or your eyes, you're terrible at it and they always betrays you. It's beautiful to watch, to hear.

I reach beside me, closing my hand around something I've left on the bed. I'm holding it so you can see, twirling it. Suspense is always better when the inevitable is taken and stretched, when you can see what's coming… otherwise its just shock, it doesn't have the chance to ripen. "And when _did _you arrive Minako?" I drag it across your nipple, cool metal. You know these… I've used them on you once before, your wide eyes tell me you remember.

"Ten." Suddenly your speech comes a bit quicker, but it's the wrong answer my love.

"It was later than that, wasn't it?" My voice is even, paced… part of all of this. I close the clip around you, make sure your eyes are on it before I tighten it and you suck in air, shake.

Your body is twitching, almost spastic because of the way I've restricted it. "Ten sixteen." You say and I can hear the faint note of pain in your voice. It's ornamental, just as pretty as the silver clamp I've placed on you.

"Is my time not precious to you?" I ask as though honestly seeking an answer and press a finger to the clamp gently. A slow motion version of a flick and you twist hotly, it twists me. A soft lament of a moan… nearly a sob, you're falling already, aren't you? I'll catch you… but not yet.

"It is. I'm sorry Reiko." I let you call me that. I want you to remember who's doing this to you.

"Convince me." I attach another clip to the other side in the same deliberate fashion. Something like a cry, hoarse and wanting, spills from your beautiful lips and I silence you with my fingers. You take them hungrily and I let my eyelids lower briefly…you have the most sensual control over your tongue.

The captured bits of your flesh are loved with feather light touches of my free hand, wet lips, puffs of air. I amuse myself with making you squirm. Your hums and sighs run down my fingers, pooling in my palms and your hips try to buck, but they can't… not with your thighs tied down. So I rock for us, rubbing against you in a way that couldn't possible relieve you, only drive you further into this, submerge you completely in the haze we're building. I take my time with it.

You drag lips along my hand now, licking…nibbling as you go, almost nuzzling as if to coerce it into saving you, easing your suffering… but it still belongs to me, just as you do. You kiss my knuckles before you whisper to them. "…how?" Your voice is all softness, quiet and hesitant. It winds its way between my fingers.

That is a very good question. I give myself a moment to think by removing the clamps and you gasp, curling your back as I touch you. The swollen tips of your breasts… a deep, dark red are warmer, fuller… so tender now. I lean forward, pulling each into my mouth in turn, listening to you pant my name, watching you clench your eyes against the intensity of sensation which rushes in on you. It is by design that your wriggling worsens your predicament, does nothing but push against what still lies between your legs. Gods this is making me burn… but I think you're burning too.

I give you my finger again and you please it as well as you did before. Part of me wants to reward you… but it's too early. It slips away from between your lips, slides down behind you. I remember last time, touching you here… you didn't react as I would've expect you to... just a bit of a surprise, a little jump. Do you secretly want this? I smile as I speak to you. "A gift... something new." A single stroke and you stiffen, a tiny little noise escaping. Where is your courage? Has it left you already? I could take this from you… but I wouldn't, not something like that. Not that kind of pain, ever. I want you to give it to me… I want you to want to in spite of yourself.

"Anything." It is so quiet I barely hear it. It makes my heart beat stronger, makes me ache for you. What's between us is strange, difficult to define… and I don't always understand you. Do you truly love me so much that you would let me have whatever I wanted? Or are your longings a shade darker than most as well? Where is the lie and where is the truth my love? It matters more than you might think. It's not just acting for me… that bit of violence hums beneath my skin waiting for you, for your body, your eyes. I don't know that you fully understand that.

The decorative splashes of pain and debasement in what we do… they're small and fleeting because I want them to be. It's that look in your eyes right before you let go, before you give yourself up… that's what I'm after. I'm going to make you enjoy it, because I adore that look, when you derive pleasure from something that hurts your pride… that look of submission, when your body wins out over your mind. I would do this… if only to see that.

You're visibly trembling… scared or excited? Which is it? I know you by now, it's always both.

I touch you again and you quiver, muscles tightening, but there is nowhere for you to go. "Minako…" I whisper beside your ear, never stilling the movement of my fingers as an idea comes. "Ask me for it." I've surprised you, you blush intensely and a tiny glare that you try to force away steals through... there's that pride. I tease it, just as much as your skin... my touches light, gentle, unavoidable… and you're whimpering, trying not to. You're such a curious girl…you must be wondering what it will feel like. From the sounds you're making you've enjoyed it so far, but that would only intensify your interest. I'm careful as we continue, and you can't stop the flush on your cheeks or neck, can't lift your head, can't help the small, pleasured sighs that come. You're so beautiful like this love, I've told you already.

"Reiko…" It's a harsh whisper… are you too ashamed? "I…" Maybe you are… but for how long?

I scrape a nail across your nipple and your body jerks down. Your moan is coated with the barest hint of annoyance. You must hate this position by now, hate that part of you is enjoying it. Another caress and I hear the sound you try and hold back stick in your throat.

You break. "I want you... inside me… there." I could push you further, make you describe, but I don't think you could get any redder and I'm curious now too… not what it will feel like for me, but what you'll do. I want you to crumble…for that it has to be more pleasure than pain. You're nervous, trembling…and so I drag my other hand down your front, fingers to already wakened nerves… a light, sliding squeeze. The apprehension dissipates in a groan and I'm inside you. The feeling must be intense for you, a bit of white shows between your lips, and this is close… not to my line, but yours… so another stroking shot of smooth pressure. Your eyes are wide, glassy as they stare down. Rhythms fall in sync …and you have no idea what to do with yourself. It's starting already, body versus mind … it's clear in your eyes. This is one of the more delectable positions I've had you in. You can't move yourself, every motion belongs to me, comes from me. I'm staring, watching as everything you feel paints itself in gorgeous blue and breathy cries and... I'm falling a little myself.

You're mine and I need to tell you so... the depth of my own voice surprises me. "You belong to me Minako." Your eyes snap up at the words, and another blush comes with a strangled sound. I smile at you, a deliberate smile, a slow smile, an arching brow… I have to revel at least a little in your giving in. It brings you pleasure even though you don't think it should… you like what I do to you even though you don't think you should. I have to let you know that I know all this… that smile is to tell you, and I reward your surrender, make you let go. Your breath runs from you for moments after, body jerking when I slowly pull my hand away. My name in murmured prayer tumbles from your mouth and melts into my skin. I don't know why seeing you like this, I feel humbled… it takes me unaware and seems so out of place.

I rest my other hand across the back of your neck, lean up to kiss you, claim you… but it softens somehow. Another kiss like the one last time and I shake it off, bite your lip. I've waited long enough and I let you fall backward, guiding you. I look at you, completely helpless, a little lost for it… with kiss-swollen mouth, useless arms and legs, honest eyes. I want to untie you... the thought is impossible to ignore... I want to feel you cling to me, feel the desperation in your embrace bursting out from digging fingertips. I tell myself I can as long as I maintain control… it's alright because I want to do this, as long as I want to. There's a question in your eyes when I loosen the first knot, but I ignore it, keeping my movements purposeful. It takes awhile and when you move, it's rigid and stiff from confinement. I crawl between your legs and you watch me. You want to put your hands on me love, don't you? You're waiting for my permission, you're asking with those eyes…I could tell you what I feel, couldn't I?

"Put your arms around me." I say it before I kiss you again, as I push into you and your arms wrap tight around my back. This was why I let you go… this is what I wanted… to feel you grasping for me, for solidity. It's slow and deep… rolling hips...it brings me pleasure too, the rubbing, your shudders. Thighs to your chest and you're clenching teeth and muscle, squeezing your eyes shut because this opens you up completely, and each time our bodies meet it knocks a breathless groan from you, knocks your eyes back open. I capture them and we're looking at each other, you bite your lip. This isn't making love, but it's much closer. Is it too close? I'm blurring my own lines again. It's hard to care right now. They're my lines, I made them. I can smear them… I can swirl them together, I can make what I want… your eyes tell me I can. It's about control.

I pull away from you, scoot back against the headboard. You look at me, raising yourself on elbows, limbs shaking. "Come here love." I say it to you, calling you what I already do in my mind. I keep my face steady but yours is not. You're shocked and shaken, have I broken you finally?

I wait… was I wrong? Did I misread you? I keep my face unchanged because I'm not ashamed of having said it, but I am worried that I've erased the lines completely. Cautiously, unsure, you bring yourself onto my lap. The feel of us this like this… it's your favorite. I forced that information from you once. "….love?" You whisper, and I place my thumb and forefinger on your chin.

"… tell me I can still have you this way. Tell me I can have both." I'm holding your eyes and you nod.

"You can have anything, Reiko." I've said it to you before…'anything' is dangerous love… but a little danger, it sculpts what's between us. I slide my hands to your hips, sinking you down and you quiver. Within swirling blue is surprise, nervousness, anticipation… nothing has changed. As you rest tense hands on my back and neck, your head falls to my shoulder... soft moans in my ear as I move us. I realize what I should have already, that telling you was not a mistake…because your eyes, they can't lie.

END.


End file.
